It Turns To Ashes
by TokyoYu
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome are amarried couple, but ocne she gives birth to a half demon, she gets bannished from the west. Nine years later she falls ill because ehr village was destroyed by a demon. It is up to Jin to proove himself to his father
1. A Life Is born Then Thrown Away

**It Turns To Ashes**

**Chapter 1: A Life Is Born And Thrown Away.**

_Kagome lay on a bed in a room where men were not allowed to enter. She was giving birth to Sessho-maru's pup. She was in so much pain, her screamed echoed the halls. A normal birth wouldn't hurt this much, but because the child was part demon, it hurt her alot. Tears flowed down her cheeks. _

_"Almost done Lady Kagome." A woman said in a soft tone._

_"I WANNA BE DONE NOW!" Kaome screamed_

_Meanwhile a worried Sessho-maru was walking around in circles outside of the room. Hearing ever scream drove him crazy not being able to see what was going on in there. He also hoped the child wasn't half demon. Many would of thought because Kagome is human and Sessho-maru is a demon, the child would automatically be half demon. This isn't true. There is a theory of genetics taking place. Sessho-maru continued to wait. The sound of silence also made him worried. _

_A few hours later he was able to enter the room and see his pup. _

_"M'lord. It's a male." A woman bowed to him. _

_"Show him to me." He ordered._

_Within seconds they brought the child over to him._

_Sessho-maru looked at the child, noticing it was not a full demon. _

_"I do not want this.. This.. This thing here." Sessho-maru shouted._

_Kagome stared at him. "Can't you be happy atleast you have a son!"_

_"Shut up. You will be quiet. This child will have to go. Feed him to my demons!"_

_Kagome started screaming. "HE WILL NOT!"_

_"If you will not allow that then you and him BOTH leave and never return."_

_Kagome started to cy. "I thought you loved me."_

_"You were unable to produce a full demon male."_

_"That shouldn't matter!"_

_"Take her away! Take the child with her!" Sessho-maru yelled._

_Nurses and guards helped Kagome up and towards the door. After they managed to get her out of the palace they lead her to a village on the boarder between the east and the west. "You may build a home here, but you may never return to the west. - Lord Sessho-marus orders." The guard stated._

_Kagome nodded her head and walked off into the village, disappearing._

Nine years into the future, Kagome is ill. 9-year-old Jin trying to help his only parent through this time. The only reason she has been ill is because recently a demon attacked this village and they were the only to survive.

"Mother, do you want some more water?" He asked

"No thanks, i'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes"

"You don't sound like it. i'm going to get you some water anyways."

Jin ran out to the river, His his silver hair flowing with the cold wind as he ran. His black ears twitched. He sniffed around, he always forgot where the river was. Once he caught on to the scent he want to it with a pail at hand. He filled it with wter and walked to his and his mothers partially destroyed hut. As he entered, he noticed his mother's scent has changed.

"M-mother?" He called out.

There was no reply.

"Mother, are you all right?"

Still no reply.

Jin walked over to where his mother was lying down.

"J-jin." She said.

"Yes?" He said as he sighed with relief

"You must continue on without me."

"B-but i don't want to! You need to stay alive! Drink some water!"

"No, i can't. You don't understand. I must die. I cannot hold on much longer."

Kagome started to slip away. Jin placed his hands on her and they glowed white. He tried to heal her, but it wouldnt work on her. He had several holy powers like that as well as several demonic ones. Right now he was focusing on all good, which made him transform to his human form.

"Stay alive!" He cried as he once tried again. He kept trying until Kagome fully died. He watched her soul come from her body and leave. Before it left, it gave its last words. "Live on. You must live on. In time you will get stronger, in the end find your father. Proove to him you're more than what he thinks. Proove yourself to him.."

With it's last words it flew to the sky and vanished from there.

Jin started grabbing all the things he needed. He knew what the soul meant by getting stronger. He needed to leave. He needed to trian. One day he will freely set foot on the west without being attacked. One day...

He packed up his stuff and walked out of the hut. The sun wasn't shining. He wondered where to go, where could he train? He knew nothing of the north and south, especially the west. He was very afraid of dying. He msut keep his promise however. He walked ont hrough the village and vanished, just like his mother did with him that one day they both were bannished.

To be continued.


	2. Finding InuYasha

**It Turns To Ashes**

**Chapter 2: Through Inuyasha's Forest.**

Jin walked for miles, so it seemed to him. I was almost if he was walking over the same grounds again, and again. Some grounds were grassy while others had sand and dead leaves hiding the ground. It was as if this mystical forest had seasons of its own. He passed by many things, until he stopped dead in his tracks, only to see a glowing well. What magic did this well possess? He decided not to ask himself any further questions, he would explore later.

"For now, I am to seek the one named Inuyasha." Jin said as he looked up to the sky.

With Jin's demonic strength, he leapt upward to the sky, landing on a tall Sakura tree. Those had been rare these days, the tall ones, anyways. He scanned the area with his golden yellow eyes. He lifted his head slightly, once more and sniffed around. He began to focus on one scent, it was moving.

"Inuyasha..." Jin whispered.

Jin's half demon ears twitched once before he leapt out, landing on another tree. He continued doing this until Inuyasha could be seen. He leapt out the final time, landing in front of the running Inuyasha.

"Watch it, Kid!" Inuyasha screamed as he came to an immediate halt.

Inuyasha stared at Jin for a while. '_This… This boy. He smells like Kagome… And that of Sessho-maru._'

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am Jin of Lord Sessho-maru and who once was Lady Kagome." Jin bowed in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began to think on that, he almost pretended to ignore what Jin had said about Kagome and Sessho-maru.

'_This kid speaks like an adult._' Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome…" was all that Inuyasha allowed escape from his mouth. "She was supposed to be my…"

Jin wasn't paying attention at all to Inuyasha. "I need you to train me. My father kicked us out of the west the day I was born. Only because I was born a half demon and he refused to have a half demon son. He was going to kill me; however, my mother stopped him. Doing so we were banished, never to return to the west, so I was told. I must train myself, to prove myself to him. He is the reason my mother died…" Jin trailed off.

"Kagome is dead?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes. A demon attacked our village and she was really sick after… I couldn't help her… I'm only nine years old…" Jin became silent after saying all that.

"When did she die?"

"She died a few hours ago. I knew I needed to find you, you are the only one I know with greater power than that of my father."

Inuyasha had tears forming in his eyes, but he quickly rubbed them away.

"I… I don't know about that, kid. I mean. I haven't really won a battle with him yet…"

Meanwhile, far off to the west… Sessho-maru sat upon his throne.

"Milord! News from the East, Kagome has died." A small, green creature shouted.

A pain struck through Sessho-maru's heart.

"What about my son." Was all that escaped Sessho-maru's mouth at that moment.

"We haven't been able to find him, but his scent is all over the…Forest."

"All right. Jaken, Leave me be."

Jaken left the room worriedly. He feared what his lord would do if something had happened to the boy.

"Doesn't he know that now I have a change of heart? Didn't he realize he was accepted…? Or did Kagome hide this from him?"

With all these thoughts in Sessho-maru's head, he felt something in his throat. The sore feeling you get, when you haven't cried for a long time… But you realize you are going to. Sessho-maru hadn't cried for over 200 years.

He looked at his feet, and amazingly, tears began to fall.

Back to where we were.

Jin and Inuyasha had come to an agreement. Inuyasha would train if Jin would be committed to his training. It would take a few years, but he knew he could do it. He would do anything to get revenge against the bastard who banished him.

"Your _training_ will be long and hard, you know that right…?" Inuyasha asked, still not sure if the boy would follow through with this.

"I will stay committed." Jin just smiled slightly.

The two walked off into the distance, everything almost oblivious to them… So it seemed. Jin stared at all the trees and huts and villages they passed by. Which one were they headed to? Jin had all these thoughts racing through his mind. He tried so hard to forget about his mother, but he knew that was an impossible thing to do. After a few minutes, Inuyasha had come to an immediate halt and sniffed the air. Jin stared directly at him, blankly.

"This is the village." Inuyasha whispered and entered slowly.

"It's been over 12 years since I have been here."

Jin did not speak, he just listened. They passed by many huts through the village. Some old and wrecked, some looked rebuild and others you could just tell they were brand new. Some huts were that of the poor, others that of the rich. Even huts were different if there was a demon living there. Jin had never seen so many people living in **solidarity**. He simply smiled and continued walking his ground.

Jin and Inuyasha entered a larger hut. Well it wouldn't be exactly right to call it that. It looked ore like a house, combined with a shrine. The shrine was made of dark oak wood and had carvings of dragons and priestess' up one side. The other had carvings of a heavenly garden and gates. The roof was made of a rich black tile. The doors were sliding doors, made with a thing wood frame and expensive rice paper. Two lanterns hung outside the front, one on the right side, one on the left side and one above the door. The lantern on the left was blood red, as the one on the right was white. The one in the center was orange.

Inuyasha lead Jin into the hut, someone greeted them half way. A woman, it was hard to tell whether she was demon, human or half demon. Jin sniffed her. '_Graveyard soil?_' He thought. Could this woman be a descent of the dead?

The woman bowed her head at them.

"My name is Koyagei, the priestess' apprentice. Priestess Ai will be with you soon. Please come in, I am preparing some green tea." Koyagei bowed, placing he hands on the front of her legs. She quickly walked inside and sat at a small table. Since she was unable to sit with her legs at a proper 180 degree angle, she just crossed her legs. Jin, however, was able to sit in that position and did so. Inuyasha just did the same as Koyagei. Within an hour, Priestess Ai came out. A young girl followed her out, and left the shrine. Priestess Ai bowed her head to everyone there.

"How may I be of service to you?" was all that escaped her mouth.

"I am looking for a woman; she used to be a priestess of this village. She was sister to another priestess, who lies dead yet still alive."

For once Inuyasha was able to let out some intelligence for once.

Koyagei stood up and walked slowly over to the priestess. She began to whisper.

'_I believe he's talking about Kaede and Kikyo_' whispered Koyagei.

Priestess Ai nodded.

"I am sorry, but that priestess has passed on."

Inuyasha nodded his head. He stood up and grabbed Jin by the shoulder, telling him to get up and follow him.

Jin got up and looked around him as he walked through the village. He had wondered what Inuyasha had planned for him. He couldn't think much about it. All these thoughts were racing through his mind, and suddenly…

The sun was setting.

Jin suddenly felt so tired, as if he were going to faint. What was going on?

The world began to fade, and he was in a dark place. A light figure approached him. The figure seemed like an angel or a spirit of someone pure. It was blurred until it became clearer to him. This figure…

"Mother?" Jin called out.

"Jin…" the figure whispered faintly.

"Jin, come here!" there was laughter. Was this a memory? Was he asleep? He couldn't think.

Jin started to cry. "Mom..."

Once he came closer to her, she faded away.

"No!!!!—

"WAKE UP!"

Jin rose right up really fast. "Hum? Huh, wha?"

"I told you to wake up; you were crying and shouting in your sleep. I hope you woke no one near the village. " Inuyasha said.

Jin rubbed his eyes. They were wet. He hadn't cried since he was a boy, he was very surprised that his eyes were wet with tears.

"Men don't cry." Was all Inuyasha said before pushing Jin back down and telling him to sleep.

To be continued…


End file.
